


Underwater

by IOMOI



Category: Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOMOI/pseuds/IOMOI
Summary: “宽大的衬衫终于被褪下，少年青涩纤细的身体在男人的双手下如同沐浴着月光的花枝一样温顺展开。”





	Underwater

**Author's Note:**

> “宽大的衬衫终于被褪下，少年青涩纤细的身体在男人的双手下如同沐浴着月光的花枝一样温顺展开。”

I wanted you for too long  
我想要你已经很久了  
And I don't care if it's wrong  
我也并不在乎它是否是错的  
——《Underwater》

01

天色将亮未亮时，悄悄下起雨，点点滴滴滑过待放的花苞，溅起无声的尘土，模糊的香气出现又消失，再没了踪迹。

穿过走廊，庄吾停在被打开的卧室门前，身体微微一倾，他靠在了可以让视线不受遮挡的门框上。门矢士背对着他，正在整理衣装。那双骨节分明又修长的手将品红衬衫上的褶皱拉开扯平，黑色的西装外套轻微绷紧，随着穿着的动作再顺从展开。男人宽阔的肩膀和高挑的身材以凌厉的方式被勾勒出来，细看之下会带来轻微的窒息感。

盛夏的光色犹如刚出鞘的刀刃，没了窗帘的遮挡后大片地割进室内，被阻挡的部分出现了锋利的切面。  
庄吾不说话，目光凝固在兄长的背上，直到强烈的光线在视线范围内留下了小块透明的灰黑色斑纹。

他转过身的时候正好对上他的眼睛。门矢士走向看起来还没有从睡梦的倦懒中醒过来的庄吾，抬手抚上他的头，摩挲柔软又有些乱的发丝，而少年的回应是微微仰头轻蹭，喉咙里似乎要挤出幼猫一般的咕哝声。

“我要出门了。”  
“嗯，路上小心。”

庄吾并不知道哥哥终日在忙些什么，对方不主动提起，他也不会问，这是一种笃定的默契，需要彼此恰当地把握尺度。

他看着他的背影消失在走廊尽头的拐角处，转身回到了自己的卧室。

02

天气在正午时转阴，成群的乌云聚集在一起，空气潮湿，带着凉意。

在被打理过的花园中，庄吾漫无目的地走着，他的眼里塞满了被罩上一层灰的彩色，其中一抹白突兀又珍贵，他被吸引，在她面前站定。白色的蔷薇，最外层的花瓣卷曲泛黄，碰上去的时候指尖柔软冰凉，他决定带走其中一瓣。

带着不易察觉的湿气回到屋内，庄吾瞧了一眼手中似乎又被侵蚀了些许的白，似有若无的香气来了又散，他心情说不上好坏。  
路过一个房间时，他听到声音，又细又碎，如同要把一个字掰成两半来讲，好从无意义的对话里找到几分乐趣。

于是在鬼使神差下，庄吾静悄悄地停住了脚步，甚至轻轻收敛了呼吸。

海东没有费多大力气就发现了躲在不远处的庄吾，他心下了然，哼笑一声之后将声音略微拔高，开始对电话那头等着听庄吾今天做了什么的门矢士讲话。

“士，你现在在哪？”  
“你在说什么啊，庄吾呢。”  
“好，那我等着你回来。”  
“？”

庄吾记得这个声音，而且他刚才还和这个声音的主人一起吃过午饭。  
海东大树，是哥哥的朋友。庄吾把记忆里的碎片随便捡起来拼拼拼凑凑，只记得他经常会和兄长在一起，最后也没得出什么结论，只好放轻了脚步离开。

等到他走远，海东这才把手机收好，想着刚才的通话内容和匆忙离开的庄吾，气定神闲的样子看上去胸有成竹。

03

他只记得一些隐秘的，对他而言不算好的细节。几乎形影不离的两个人，旁若无人地贴到彼此耳边讲悄悄话，从不让他听到，会一起待在厨房里做饭，在闲暇的夜晚留宿…还有那个亲密的称呼。这一切全都在庄吾脑海中被延长放大，最后成为剧毒的植株，狠狠嵌入他的心脏，毫无节制地疯狂生长，爬满他体内的每一个缝隙。他的骨骼在此刻如同由坚冰雕刻而成，刺骨的寒冷从内到外的散发出来。

庄吾仰面躺在床上，放空了思绪。

他把自己藏在掌心里，同花瓣一起。

下午，庄吾从床上醒来。太长又色调沉重的梦境让人有些不舒服，他头晕目眩地撑着身体坐起，意识甚至说不上清醒。原本压抑的情绪得到了舒缓，他把手中已经彻底看不出原样的东西放在了床头柜上，拿起手机看了看时间，下午15:33分。

天色仍旧是昏沉的，窗外正下着密集且不间断的小雨。雨滴从玻璃窗面上不停滑落，留下的痕迹迅速被新的掩盖。

蜷缩起身体在柔软的被子上蹭了蹭，庄吾这才起身下床，把睡出褶皱的衣服随意拉扯了一下，打算去找海东谈谈。

他对某些事情仍旧一无所知。

04

客厅很安静，海东独自坐在沙发上，听到庄吾的脚步声时侧头看向他，并且从善如流的挂上一个自然的笑容。  
“庄吾，怎么了？”  
“海东、哥……？我可以和你谈谈吗？”  
有些犹疑地走到一旁，庄吾有些紧张，双手在身侧握紧又放开，他尽量让自己的表情不要太怪异， 并且乖乖等待着对方的回答。  
“当然可以。”

他坐在了他对面。

庄吾一开始非常安静，可又十分拘谨，搭在膝盖上的双手紧紧攥着，身体僵硬，仿佛是被精心雕刻出来的石像。海东见他犹豫不决，视线游移，倒也不做逼迫，悄声站起来给他倒了一杯热可可，放在茶几上推了过去。他接过杯子，透过升腾起来的热气看向他的眼睛。

平静下来的庄吾没有拐弯抹角，开口就直截了当地说出了自己的问题。  
海东低头掩饰差点就暴露的笑意，假装深沉的双手交叉撑着下颌，这才像个知心大哥哥一样抬起头，看似认真，实则将和门矢士商量好的说辞当成回答讲了出来。

05

“我回来了。”  
“欢迎回来。”  
门矢士推开门的时候发现庄吾已经在等他。少年就站在玄关处，冲着他展开了一个笑容，与之前同又不同。

气氛透着一种暧昧的微妙。

走在自家弟弟身后，门矢士的目光从他露出的白皙脖颈上扫过，然后迅速收敛了露骨的部分。他将外套递给伸手过来的庄吾，收起眼中的试探与打量，就这么毫不掩饰的看着对方。

“庄吾。”  
“嗯。”  
发梢眼角没有任何变化，只是在抬头对上门矢士双眼的时候有些局促不安，两人的视线仅仅相交了两秒就立马断开，而庄吾眉宇间原本隐藏得很好的压抑过的爱慕此时现出了端倪。他无法再像从前一样那么坦然地接受他的注视，低下头的时候被头发遮盖着的耳尖已经在隐隐发烫。

灯光映照下来，庄吾收敛上睑，阴影在他脸上成型得柔软又温和。门矢士选择不戳穿他的心思，如同摸小猫一般在人耳后和颈后摸了摸，心情愉悦的享受着那受惊似的颤抖，然后微微俯下身抵上他的额头，直直看进他来不及躲藏的眼里。

庄吾被这突如其来的举动吓得忘记了反应，下意识瞪大眼睛看了回去。

“哥、哥哥…？”  
贴着皮肤的手温热，指腹上依附着恰到好处的茧，抚摸时会让体内产生奇艺的电流，庄吾进也不是退也不是，脸颊越来越红。

现在还不是时候。门矢士这么提醒自己，然后他将手放开。

06

卧室门被小心翼翼地推开，甚至没有发出足以让人听见的声响，可是根本就没有睡着的门矢士却察觉到了异样。他默不作声，睁开的眼睛在下一刻又闭上，装作安稳入睡的模样，静静等待着后续。

庄吾赤脚踩着地毯，轻手轻脚地走到了床的左侧，看着背对着他的人，连呼吸都不敢用力。他借着门缝里渗进来的光线看向他，缓慢地贴近他的身体。  
兄长正熟睡着，呼吸平稳，似乎没有受到打扰，这让少年松了一口气，却又不知道该做什么才好，他只能动作轻柔地抚过对方的手臂，然后指尖颤抖着碰上对方的嘴唇，犹豫着。

等了一会儿，那个吻没有落下来，温热颤抖的气息却轻轻从皮肤上扫过，这让装睡的人眉间一跳，差点露出破绽。  
随后，庄吾悄声离开。门矢士睁开眼睛，坐起身来，他打开床头那盏光色昏黄柔和的灯，看清了床上凌乱破碎的褶皱，抬手摸了摸差点被亲吻的地方，若有所思。  
“还差点火候…”

07

夏天的夜晚来得很迟。

洗完澡的庄吾不着急出浴室，他拿着毛巾慢慢地，一根根地擦着自己的头发，似乎在刻意拖延时间。原本放着换洗衣物的地方如今只有一件尺寸和他完全不相符的品红衬衫，阴影笼罩下来的时候颜色看上去深了些，与周围的素色对比鲜明，像火焰一样，即刻就会燃烧起来，并且把犹豫不决的少年也卷入火海。

腿根往下一寸的皮肤都被完整地藏匿，庄吾有些窘迫地别开了视线，深呼吸之后才犹疑地走出了浴室，往门矢士的卧室走去。

每走一步他就后悔一点，关于听信了海东的话这件事。

卧室的门虚掩着，庄吾试探着将其打开，然后在门矢士的注视下硬着头皮走了进去。他们谁也没有先开口说话，就干脆让沉默渐渐凝固。

门矢士坐在床上，目光毫不避讳地落在庄吾腿间不断变化的阴影上，直至他走到了自己面前。刚浸过水的皮肤带着丝丝凉意，碰上来的时候十分柔软。少年眼睫上还挂着细小的水珠，凑近试图亲吻他的时候微微颤抖，然后抖落点滴湿意。

手上拿着的东西被刻意地挤掉，落在地上一声闷响，但是无人关注。门矢士此刻更像是个纵容的兄长，放松了坐在床边，让人任意的摆布控制。庄吾讨好似的啄吻他的双唇，笨拙地解开他的衣扣，让那具身体的部分暴露在空气里。

见庄吾沉下身体跪坐在他双腿之间时，门矢士眸色一暗，终究还是忍住了没动声色，让人把他的腰带解开。拉链被拉下的声音阻断了一条本该存在的退路，暂时没有反应的性器被少年隔着内裤抚摸，虽然他早就在心里给自己打过预防针，但那动作分明就充满了不知所措的意味。

制止脸红透了的庄吾继续动作，门矢士弯腰抚上他的半脸，开口问：“庄吾，是谁教你的？”  
被那么深注视着，庄吾大脑有一瞬间的放空，一不留神就乖乖的准备坦诚，支支吾吾地开口：“我是…自己…”  
己字之后再没了下文，可其中含有的信息量在听的人脑中炸开。

他在做这些之前究竟准备了多久？海东究竟和他说了多少？门矢士几乎不敢深想，可庄吾紧张又羞耻地点开一个又一个充斥着“知识”的网页的画面却在他脑中开始播放。少年甚至可能已经因为起了反应自己悄悄做过了。

啧。  
自投罗网的不知道究竟是谁，察觉到自己已经有了反应的男人在心底哀叹了一声。

“把腿打开，坐上来。”  
将庄吾抱起，门矢士面不改色心不跳的说出这句话，而对方确实乖乖照做了。抬腿跨坐在兄长身上，庄吾强忍着羞臊再次送上一个吻。这次少年得到了回应，柔软有力的舌头侵入了他的口腔，深深浅浅都被扫荡过后底部被舌尖紧紧抵住，吮吸和搔动让阵阵的痒和酥麻在体内闪现。  
双手从敞开的衬衫里伸进去，缠住那紧实的背肌。庄吾察觉到兄长的手已经从那毫不设防的下摆处开始入侵，侧腰的每一寸肌肤都承受着会产生快感的爱抚。宽大的衬衫终于被褪下，少年青涩纤细的身体在门矢士的双手下如同沐浴着月光的花枝一样温顺展开。

性器已经颤颤巍巍的抬起了头，庄吾被门矢士握在手里，软着腰让人抚弄，没用多久就射了出来。

“我、我忘了拿……”还没缓过劲来的庄吾感觉后穴处有手指在打转，紧张地开口试图把死刑延后，却被门矢士一句话打消了念头。  
“我这里有。”

说完，只听见柜子被打开的声音，庄吾转头就看到兄长手上已经拿着一管润滑剂了，而且正在以不要钱的架势往外挤。他不知道说什么，只好转过头把脸埋进了对方颈窝里，试图驱赶一些和害怕挂钩的情绪。

门矢士润滑时的方式十分小心，轻轻探进指节，然后缓慢地往里深入，直到第一根手指完全没入之后才开始试探着抽动。

“嗯、嗯…”第一次哪怕再小心，异物感都是难以剔除的，庄吾咬着牙小声哼哼，搂着兄长的脖子不愿意松手。  
不好说究竟是好是坏，在两根手指已经可以顺利进出的时候，庄吾的身体开始渗出水液，和已经融化的润滑剂混合在一起，被带动着挤出让人面红耳赤的水声。

“哥、哥哥…”修长且骨骼分明的手在紧致的甬道里抠挖摩擦，从未经历过的快感随着敏感点被不经意之间滑过而变得强烈。庄吾的声音沾上了哭腔，开口时颤抖，其中埋藏着隐秘的渴求和无法应对的惊慌失措。

“庄吾，舒服吗？”低沉的声音里埋着不易察觉的哑，甚至带着点引诱的味道。在人细微战栗甚至开始扭动迎合的腰肢上安抚性地揉捏着，门矢士侧过头在少年颈侧和耳根处细密地亲吻。

“…啊……！！舒、服…”  
第三根手指轻松地被带着进入了已经开始痉挛的小穴，反复的抽插和扩撑之后才缓缓退出。

硬热滚烫的阴茎取代手指抵上穴口，这让庄吾的身体控制不住地绷紧，然后被察觉异状的门矢士圈住了他那再次勃起的性器，然后在来袭的快感之下，少年逐渐放弃了身体的部分控制权。

顶端在此时没入穴口，感受着阵阵紧缩的同时缓慢地往深处进。从内到外传出来的压迫感一时让人无法适应，庄吾眼中涌出泪来，把眼角的红浸润了水色，面颊和鼻尖都变得更红了些。

在后穴将肉柱完全含进去之后，门矢士开始试着抽动，他每一个细小的动作都会激起怀里人的痉挛与颤抖，而那湿软的后穴也在不停地收缩挤压外来者，淫液因此沾满了柱身，甚至在往外流出。

“哈…哈…”  
庄吾的腰被控制在一双手中，他感觉自己开始被带动着起伏，起初的不适和撕裂感已经消失大半，眼下最突出的变成了不会让他太难受的饱胀感。  
甬道被粗大的肉刃撑开到极致，不需要刻意关照也能轻易地因为摩擦前列腺达到高潮，可门矢士在过程中已经记住了那一点，一轻一重地对着冲顶，再滑向深处将整个敏感的后穴填满。

“啊…哈啊……哥哥…”  
接连不断的快感差点让初经人事的庄吾失去意识，他从一开始还能配合着动作扭腰到现在变得已经只能让门矢士圈着腰臀被肏。加快的抽插让连接处变得湿漉黏腻，少年第一次在没有任何抚慰的情况下靠着后穴射了出来。

体内的硬热停了几秒，可抽搐的肠壁还没有从敏感脆弱的峰顶下滑，就又迎来了撞击。屋内交织着庄吾有气无力的破碎呻吟和门矢士低沉的喘息。

敏感的穴肉被死死地抵着，随后便遭到了精液的冲击，庄吾身体无法遏制的颤抖起来，短时间内又迎来了一次高潮。

月亮摇摇晃晃摔在夜幕之上，碎了满天的星光。  
这个夜晚还很长。


End file.
